


Странный сон

by Caraine677



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraine677/pseuds/Caraine677
Summary: Её попытки изменить этот мир к лучшему были удивительны, она была непреклонна в своих решениях, её невозможно было удержать на одном месте, когда её друзья страдали, особенно когда страдали. Пусть ей всего двадцать лет она повидала столько неприятного в жизни, что можно было и умереть на её месте, но она не просто ушла от всего этого, она смогла выйти победителем там, где никто этого не ожидал. Когда другие сдавались, она шла вперед. И она умерла, защищая всех.





	1. Chapter 1

Её попытки изменить этот мир к лучшему были удивительны, она была непреклонна в своих решениях, её невозможно было удержать на одном месте, когда её друзья страдали, особенно когда страдали. Пусть ей всего двадцать лет она повидала столько неприятного в жизни, что можно было и умереть на её месте, но она не просто ушла от всего этого, она смогла выйти победителем там, где никто этого не ожидал. Когда другие сдавались, она шла вперед. И она умерла, защищая всех.

— То есть, как это ты не хочешь работать в полиции? — старик недовольно поморщил лицо.  
— Я хочу пойти своим путем, деда, — девушка, лет девяти, наверное, высоко задрав голову, смотрит на мужчину.  
— Нет, — старик присел на корточки, — Ты должна продолжить дело нашей семьи.  
— Но, — девушка забавно притопнула ногой, — Я не виновата, что твои деды стали работать в этой полиции, я не обязана идти путем недальновидных стариков.  
— Ты чего вдруг такими словами смелыми заговорила?  
Старый милиционер потянул девушку за ухо, из-за чего малышка поморщилась.  
— Если ты не пойдешь в полицию, — мужчина хмыкнул, как будто он очень в этом сомневался, — То куда ты хочешь пойти?  
— Я стану королем! — девушка выкрикнула это во все горло, как-то странно осматриваясь по сторонам.  
И через секунду в ответ получила хорошую затрещину, вместе со смехом на весь дом.  
— У тебя еще более идиотская мечта, нежели у твоего отца, — заговорил он после того, как насмеялся, он серьезно посмотрел в глаза девушки, — Ты не сможешь. Ты девушка. Девушки не могут быть героем.  
— Тогда, — девушка задумчиво наклонила голову, — Я не могу стать милиционером, я слышала, что это не женская работа, а я девушка.  
Старик подавился собственной слюной, с какого перепугу Луффи научилась выворачивать его слова против него же? Его рядом с ней не было всего полгода, как можно так сильно измениться за такое короткое время?  
«Наверное, я его смутила. Почему он так отреагировал? И вообще, где это я? Дед, что ж, я даже скучала по нему»  
Прокашлявшись, мужчина продолжил:  
— Да, ты женщина, но ты также Монки Д. — старик опустил голову, явно сомневаясь говорить свои мысли, но после раздумий с тяжелым вздохом продолжил, — Вообще, женщин носящих эту фамилию можно сосчитать на пальцах рук. У каждой была своя тяжелая доля, ты получила от одной из таких свое имя, Монки Д. Луффи, она жила очень давно, но то какой она была, рассказывают до сих пор, — старикан задумчиво почесал свои седые усы, — Когда в нашем мире еще существовали пираты, а это было очень давно, она не побоялась выйти против мирового правительства, кто говорит по глупости, кто говорит, что она защищала друзей. Но ее в любом случае уважали за ее силу и волю. Ты на нее особо не похожа по характеру, ну если верить словам стариков, но вот внешность, — мужчина, прикрыв глаза, кивнул, как будто себе, и продолжил свой монолог, — Она чертовски похожа, только шрамов не хватает, мне жаль, что фотография этой леди не сохранилась, но поверь мне на слово.  
— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь, деда? — Луффи размяла пальцы, которые так и норовили потянуться и поковыряться в носу.  
«Неужели это такой странный сон?»  
— Когда-нибудь ты точно также будешь говорить своим детям.  
— Их у меня никогда не будет, — нагло перебила старика девушка, из-за чего мужчина поперхнулся воздухом.  
— Как это не будет? А кто род будет продолжать, да и разве девочки не мечтают поскорее выйти замуж? Да и тебе всего десять лет еще передумаешь, будь уверенна.  
— Ты кукухой поехал деда?  
«Это точно мой дед? Какие еще дети и какие замуж? Я ни в жизни, ни во сне не буду этого делать».  
— Ты совсем обнаглела так со старшими разговаривать, козявка? — слегка стукнув по голове малышку, сказал мужчина.  
— Хееей, — девушка недовольно надула щеку, — Ты поплатишься, что ударил будущего Короля Пиратов!  
— Боже, — мужчина хохотнул, щелкнув девушку по носу, — Тебе еще расти и расти, я уж было подумал, что повзрослела, но видимо поторопился с выводами.  
После кинув взгляд в окно, мужчина, наконец, поднялся с корточек и похлопав по голове Луффи, сказал:  
— Детям пора спать, — и повернувшись к двери начал шагать к ней, попутно разминая шею, уже почти выходя из комнаты, он сказал, — Спокойно ночи, Луффи.  
— Спокойной ночи, деда, — растерянно получил он ответ.  
«Впрочем, она всегда так».  
С этой мыслю, мужчина вышел из комнаты, слегка прихлопнув дверьми.

Луффи еще раз оглянула комнату, простая комната с кроватью, с милым постельным бельем, где были нарисованы мишки с мясом в руках, стены зеленого цвета, или как там Нами говорит? Лаймовый? Небольшой письменный стол, где был идеальный порядок, подойдя поближе Луффи, увидела фотографию в рамке. Подняв ее на уровень своих глаз, она начала рассматривать. Она сразу узнала людей на ней. Вот, она стоит в центре, маленькая, ей, наверное, лет семь на фото, справа стоит Эйс недовольно смотрящий в камеру, слева от девушки стоял Сабо и улыбался, было видно отсутствие одного зуба, позади Луффи стоял Гарп, улыбался и держал руку у нее на голове. Девушка с нежностью провела рукой по фотографии. Отставив ее на свое место и кинув последний взгляд на нее, она с разбегу плюхнулась на кровать, из-за чего та подозрительно скрипнула, и, перевернувшись на спину, девушка посмотрела в потолок с мыслью: «Спать во сне наверняка лучше, чем в реальности».  
И прикрыв глаза она понемногу начала засыпать.


	2. Не проснулась

Проснувшись Луффи поняла, что что-то не так, неприятный запах дыма это явно не то, что хотелось почувствовать утром.  
«Дым? Откуда, что горит? Надеюсь, что с ребятами все в порядке, Сани, горишь же не ты, да?»  
— Луффи! — прозвучало на всю комнату, как и подозрительный треск двери, которую, судя по звуку выломали.  
— Э-эйс? — резко севшим голосом спросила Луффи, увидев знакомое лицо.  
— Дура, — ее резко схватили за руки и потянули из-за чего девушка чуть не свалилась с кровати, но быстро сориентировавшись всё-таки не упала, — Ты чего еще в кровати валяешься? Дед сколько кричал быстро уходить из дома!  
— Я не слышала. Я спала. — Луффи крепко сжала пальцы брата.  
— Ладно, — тяжело вздохнул парень, после направился к двери, — Идем к деду, он должен быть сейчас на улице.  
— Хорошо, — Луффи улыбнулась, смотря в спину Эйса, следом быстро ступая за его широкими шагами.  
«Ему сейчас около тринадцати? Уже тогда, в детстве, виднелась разница между нами двумя, я в свои тринадцать выглядела намного худощавее. Брат… Я скучала. Будь я сильнее…»  
Девушка споткнулась, но ее потянул за собой парень, не давая упасть.  
«Не время об этом думать. Потом всё, сейчас у меня другая проблема. Нужно сосредоточиться».

Когда они вместе вышли во двор, Луффи заметила Гарпа, рядом с которым стоял Сабо, теребя пальцы рук.  
— Я привел её, — подходя к деду, сказал Эйс, — Эта идиотка спала все это время!  
— Что? — Сабо возмущенно вскинул руки после, быстро подскочив к девушке, растянул её щеки, от чего они заболели, что доказывало, что это явно не сон Луффи, спрашивая, — Ты в порядке? Не пострадала? Ничего не болит? Если болит, то нужно идти к доктору, ведь все может быть серьезно! Только скажи, не нуж.  
Примерно с этого момента Луффи перестала слушать парня, ведь от обилия вопросов у нее закружилась голова. Она ею потрясла, чтобы все встало на свои места и не плыло вокруг нее.  
— Сабо, — упрекнул парня Эйс, наконец, отпустив руку девушки, — Не видишь, что она в шоке? Отстань от нее с вопросами. Не до этого сейчас.  
Несмотря на свои слова, парень все же окинул внимательным взглядом девушку, замечая каждую деталь и запоминая её. На всякий случай.  
— Я волнуюсь за нее! Она же могла пострадать, — недовольно скрестив руки на уровне груди, сказал Сабо.  
— Да она выживет, даже если на нее весь дом упадет. Она же Монки Д.  
Дети закатили глаза на слова своего деда. Им приходилось слушать эти слова каждый день, и хорошо, если несколько раз в день, а не сотни. А Луффи так вообще скидывали с огромной высоты с точно такими же словами.  
Привыкли.  
— Деда, — Луффи потянула Гарпа за рукав кофты, — Так что случилось-то?  
— Загорелось что-то в гостиной. А потом и в остальные комнаты перешло, по-видимому, хотя, — мужчина окинул взглядом дом, явно о чем-то задумавшись.  
«Гостиная? Что в такой комнате может начать гореть?»  
— Что там могло загореться? — как будто прочитав мысли Луффи, спросил Сабо.  
И дед отвел взгляд с дома на парня, вздохнув, решил ответить.  
— Скорей всего шторы рядом с телевизором. Видимо с розеткой что-то не то, — почесав свои усы, сказал мужчина, — Я уже вызвал пожарных, но…  
— Разве из-за такой мелочи может что-то загореться? — задал вопрос Эйс, слегка хмуря брови, перебивая мужчину.  
— И такое бывает, малец, — потрепал его по голове старикан, — Ладно, если бы только на первом этаже загорелось. На втором тоже что-то случилось. Странно это. В двух местах одновременно?  
Он как будто забыл, что рядом с детьми и что отвечал на один из вопросов.  
Его слова заставили детей переглянуться между собой.  
У Луффи непонятным образом зашумело в голове. Неприятное чувство охватило ее. Как будто…  
«Неужели это проявление воли? Но я не должна это чувствовать… Точнее не таким же способом? Да? Нужно сказать деду?»  
Девушка закусив губу посмотрела на мужчину, который крепко сжавши кулаки смотрел, как подъезжает пожарная машина.  
— Деда, — Луффи снова потянула старика за рукав, — Я не хочу здесь оставаться.  
— Что? — наконец он обратил на нее внимание, — С домом все в порядке, малышка. Он не сгорел полностью, только те две комнаты в плохом состоянии. Даже окна не лопнули, все в-  
— Нет, — девушка перебила его речь, — Я чувствую, что здесь ни в коем случае нельзя оставаться. Мы можем пострадать. Я доверяю своим чувствам.  
Девушка сильнее потянула рукав, который начал трещать. Она правда чувствовала, что лучше сказать, чем промолчать.  
Старик посмотрел в глаза девушки. Вместо обычно темно-серых глаз он увидел черноту. Полностью черные глаза. Это означало только одно.  
— Луффи, — мужчина поставил руки на её худые плечи, — Ты просто боишься или, правда чувствуешь что что-то не так?  
Луффи задохнулась от возмущения. Он считает ее за дуру, которая не разбирается в собственных чувствах?  
— Деда, ты что, не знаешь, что такое интуиция?  
Послышался громкий смех. Эйс и Сабо с интересом слушали весь разговор, в моментах пускали тихие смешки, но на последней фразе они не сдержали и рассмеялись, а вид невинно глядящей Луффи еще сильнее их раззадорил.  
— Кхем, — кашлянул мужчина, прерывая смех молодых людей, — Конечно, я знаю. Так вот. Ты считаешь это собственной интуицией?  
— Конечно, — девушка тяжело вздохнула. Как будто она не понимает значения слова «Интуиция», — Ты мне не доверяешь?  
— Доверяю, — мужчина кивнул, как будто подтверждая свои слова, — Ладно идите, поиграйте где-нибудь, пока я буду здесь беседовать с пожарными. Давайте, идите-идите.  
И после подтолкнул каждого в спину и сразу пошел в сторону пожарных. Уже через минуту дети остались одни.  
«Он что? Сбежал только что?»  
Луффи стола в недоумении пытаясь осознать этот факт. Когда она уже хотела предложить что-то поделать парням, когда ее живот заурчал, поэтому резко закрыв рот, но после сразу широко улыбнувшись она сказала:  
— Я хочу есть, Сан… Самую вкусную еду!  
«Мы ведь в этом возрасте еще не познакомились? Он же даже не знает о моем существовании? Хотя, учитывая, что это сон… Возможно все как раз таки наоборот. И почему у меня такое ощущение, как будто я сейчас в бою. А впрочем, все равно. Я есть хочу! Жрачку.»  
— Хей, — девушка весело взглянула на своих братьев, — Го искать жрачку!  
Парни вздохнули, ей лишь бы поесть, как будто других проблем нет.  
— Можем попросить у деда заказать пиццу, — предложил Эйс, Луффи заинтересовано наклонила голову.  
— Заказать?  
— Заказать.  
— Это конечно можно было бы, — Сабо слегка закусил ноготь большого пальца левой руки, плохая привычка, — Но дед сейчас занят с пожарными.  
— Мы можем сами позвонить, только нужен телефон, — Эйс задумчиво посмотрел в небо.  
«Телефон? Звучит прикольно».  
— Можем стащить? — мимолетно кинул Сабо, явно в шутку, но то, как после этих слов у Эйса загорелись глаза, стало ясно, что он вовсе не против.  
— Давай, — и парень сразу направился в сторону дома.  
— Хей, стой, — Сабо попытался остановить его, — Я же пошутил! Луффи помогай! Я сам не сдержу его!  
— А, да, — наблюдающая за этим со стороны девушка быстро кинулась помогать брату, раз тот не справлялся.


End file.
